1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pipe coating removal tool and coating collection receptacle adapted for removing particularly hard, thick coatings from pipelines, which coatings may require extraordinary disposal methods.
2. Background
In reconditioning and rebuilding pipelines, it is often necessary to remove protective coatings therefrom. Many types of pipe coatings become relatively hard and difficult to remove other than by mechanical means but require removal during reconditioning and/or rebuilding of the line. Certain types of pipe coatings are known to include toxic materials such as asbestos which must be disposed of in a specific manner which does not permit merely dumping the removed coating into the pipe trench or on the ground surface adjacent to the pipe.
The above-noted requirements in the field of pipe coating removal have presented certain problems for pipe maintenance and construction operations, which problems are overcome in a preferred manner by the present invention.